Just For Tonight
by beautiful-tomorrow
Summary: After leaving Debbie Pelt, Alcide finds himself in the company of a long time friend. But the affection between the two exceeds their boundaries; just for tonight. Alcide/OC - Lemony goodness! lol.


"_Debbie Pelt, I abjure you…" _

"_Alcide—no,"_

Alcide Herveaux walked in the rain with no true destination. He was just letting his body lead him to wherever he'd end up. His heart had split down the middle—right in half. "How could she," He whispered to himself, his brown hair fell heavy with water. Droplets of water running down his face, shielding his tears. He thought his future was with that woman—she was his world, but goddamn it when he caught her with _him_, he snapped. She tried to explain herself, but Alcide wanted no part of it. Before he knew it, the neighborhood began to look familiar. "Where the hell…" His voice drifted until he spotted a house. A simple name slipped from his lips in the lowest whisper, "Ashley," Her scent immediately filled his nose and made his senses go numb. Her scent was always… _perfect. _

"Alcide, what are you doing here?"

He opened his eyes and spotted her coming from her garage. Her tank top that she wore was becoming soaked by the rain. He could spot her naked chest underneath, raising and lowering with each breath, "I…" He began but could not find the words. She raised her hand and gestured for him to come inside. "Jesus, Alcide Herveaux—you could catch a cold!" Once he reached her door, she pulled him in; not before forcing him to take off his shoes. A small silence overcame them; and the young female knew exactly why. She didn't want to ask but every time she looked at him with her grey eyes—they became full of worry. Alcide saw this and pushed out a chuckle, "I'm fine,"

He was never a good liar.

She scoffed and walked to the kitchen and began making some coffee for the two. Once the aroma started to fill the air, she felt his presence in the room with her. "Gonna tell me what happened?" She looked over her shoulder. For a moment, Alcide leaned his shoulder against the door frame, examining her. Why hadn't he realized how beautiful she was? She had beautiful jet-black hair that ran down her back. Her piercing grey eyes always made him want to give her the world – but in a friend type of way – but at this moment, he wanted to… kiss her. Embrace her. _Get over it, Al. _Mentally he slapped himself. Her cough brought him out of his thoughts and he straightened up, stumbling over his words, "Well… I—um," He closed his eyes, his jaw clenching. He paused.

"It's about Debbie…"

* * *

><p>The conversation had moved to the living room; both of their hands occupied with a cup of warm coffee. Their bodies warmed off and all Ashley could do was sigh at every word that spilled from Alcide's lips. "I hate it, I trusted her," He growled in anger and the female felt her cheeks flush. She <em>loved<em> when he growled. Something about it just excited the fuck out of her—but this wasn't the time for all of that. She looked off into the distance, shaking her head.

"I never liked Debbie," Ashley grumbled softly and she heard a chuckle, "I know," She whipped her head around, staring at her best friend as he looked at her, "You tried to be nice—but you're never good at lying."

"Neither are you," She immediately snapped back.

Silence again and before the two of them knew it, they were snickering madly like fools, "Oh Alcide, I love you," She blurted out and hit his arm playfully. She meant those words in every sort of context. He looked over at her with sincere eyes and nodded with a small smile, "Love you too,"

And then that's when it happened, he kissed her. Their lips locked and the kiss had become filled with so much passion that it overwhelmed both parties. Ashley's slender fingers got lost in his brown locks. She gripped them so fiercely that it caused him to release an animalistic growl. As Alcide bit down on her lower lip and tugged on it; he pulled away from her and saw the female was blushing madly, her cute lips had become swollen. Her tan skin was suddenly glowing in the most beautiful way.

"We should stop—"

"No…" Alcide buried his face into her neck, placing simple kisses onto her skin as well as inhaling her intoxicating vanilla scent. Ashley wished to continue but she knew the reason behind this.

"You're doing this because of her…" Alcide's head shot up to lock eyes with her once more. She felt hurt. A rebound of sorts—but he couldn't help himself. Not on this night. "I…"

"Don't say anything; maybe you should go—"

As she turned to get up, he pulled her into his embrace, pressing his nose to the back of her neck, sighing a bit. "Don't make me go," He closed his eyes, her scent pulling him into an abyss he wished not to get away from. His muscular arms wrapped around her slender waist and she nearly slipped back into it. She used all her willpower to pull away. "How about you just spend the night, you can sleep down here. I'll see you in the morning, " Ashley rushed off before any words could be uttered. She ran into her room and forgot to shut the door. "Oh my god," Her cheeks wouldn't dispense of the color red and she found her stomach doing flips.

She was completely in her own world to realize that someone had walked up the stairs and entered her room. She turned around to see Alcide shirtless. Her jaw dropped and she cleared her throat as he walked closer, closing the gap between them. Her back was pressed against her purple colored wall. A breath was caught in her throat. She was holding onto it with all her might.

"Let me have you…" Alcide growled lustfully. "But Debbie—" Ashley began to protest.

"Shut up,"

She pressed her lips together and nodded, obeying him willingly. He gripped her white tank top and jerked his arms in repelling directions. Her shirt ripped down the middle and her breasts popped out, the gust of wind making her nipples erect, "Alcide…" She whimpered lowly but he continued his movements.

"Just let me have you. Tonight," He leaned in, kissing her neck. Her silence gave him the answer he was wanting. He tugged on her shorts, pushing them off roughly. Her underwear wasn't even a problem anymore. He though, _I can get past that easily. _His hand slipped into her underwear and she gasped, burying her head into his shoulder, "Oh god," She didn't even feel his movements—for he didn't make any. But the anticipation drove her mad. His thumb pressed against her nub and finally, she felt what she had been dying for. His middle finger slipped inside of her and this caused him to whimper at how her walls managed to grip his lone finger. "You're tight—" He stopped himself, thinking of something with a smirk,

"I'm going to fuck you senseless,"

"Fuck you, Alcide," She whispered, trying to speak louder and hold some authority. That failed horribly; "You're about to…" He snickered and lifted her leg with his free hand, continuing his hand movement within her underwear; adding another finger to expand the pleasure. Instead of Ashley moaning and squirming; she figured that she needed to do something… anything. And immediately, her hand went for his jeans, gripping his hard-on that seemed to be pulsating. He leaned his head back at this notion and groaned, "Fuck,"

She was fond of that reaction.

Again, she gripped tighter, stroking her hand up and down. Her eyes locked with his facial features. She enjoyed how his brows furrowed and the way his teeth sunk into his lower lip. He could have drawn blood. It seemed as if his member had grown from the moment they started and this wasn't a surprise. She figured he'd be… well, packing. The more she gripped, the louder he groaned, the more his cock twitched within his jeans to have her.

Once he felt that his pants were getting too tight, he swatted her hand away and dropped her leg roughly. Alcide tugged at his jeans, pushing them down along with the boxers. He pinned his body against hers and she looked up at him, her facial expression nearly begging for him to take her. His member twitched against her lower abdomen and he knew then that it was time to have her. Picking up her leg again, he used his other hand to hook a finger around her underwear. All of Alcide's attention was between her legs, leading the tip of his erect member to her entrance. He probed it; biting his lower lip in anticipation. Ashley's moans were urging him to go further. She whispered dirty nothings which happened to throw him over the edge.

"Goddamn it, Alcide—please fuck me,"

That last line was all he needed. He shoved his length into her, every inch; showing no mercy on her tight entrance. She screamed from the first thrust—which made him worry a bit, but he felt empowered to continue. He pulled out his full length, leaving the tip in. She squirmed but immediately melted into his touch once he entered her for a second time. His finger let go of her underwear, seeing as how it was no longer needed to do so. His other hand lifted her leg, her back still pinned to the wall. Ashley's hand tangled into Alcide's hair, gripping the locks fiercely. Her teeth were tugging against his earlobe and that only turned him on even more. He found his thrusts to be anything but steady. He couldn't contain the excitement he held within and the lust was overtaking his senses. Her smell drove him mad, the way her walls gripped the fuck out of his girth—jesus, there was no better feeling than this.

"Alcide, I'm—" Ashley screeched in pleasure, wanting to feel her release. He whispered in a husky tone, "Not yet…" He shook his head, and pulled her away from the wall, laying on the bed and gripping her ankles now. He closed her legs suddenly and placed them over one shoulder, grunting in pleasure as she felt even tighter than before. No words were muttered between the two—because at the point, both were incoherent.

But then…

"Almost… there…" Alcide grunted in between thrusts. The female below had arched her back at this point, her chest bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts. Her slender fingers gripped a fistful of her sheets and she nodded, her head tilting to the right. Her body tensed up a bit, feeling that release she had longed for. "Oh fuck!" She managed to blurt out before feeling her walls loosen. She had reached her peak. But he wasn't there yet.

He released her legs and the nearly dropped. Knees bent, pressing against his hips, she felt Alcide's strong grip on her hips. His thrusts became so rough; he showed no mercy to her body or pity. All he was focused on was his goddamn release. And he was so fucking close.

Harder and harder, faster and faster, he reached his destination and without warning, he finished himself off inside of her warm cave. The female, too tired to care, grinned at the warm feeling.

* * *

><p>Ashley was wrapped in her covers. But she had wondered if last night were a dream. And once she turned over in her bed, she believed so. But as she sat up, she felt a soreness run through her muscles. Yeah—last night was real. "Ow," She whimpered to herself, rubbing her thighs. Not to mention; she was naked as well. <em>Last night had to be real, <em>She thought to herself. But if it was real… then Alcide just left without a word. "He did say it was just for a night," She sighed at her aching heart.

The nearest robe; a cute black silk one was around her body, tied and secure. Her ass hung out a bit but she was home alone. No one would see this. As she stepped down the stairs, she smelled an aroma. Her brow rose at this. Once she reached her kitchen, she was shocked at the sight.

Alcide in boxers, making waffles.

"Morning, sunshine," He spoke in a smile.

"Hey…" She snickered a bit and wrapped her arms around his frame. Ashley's cheek pressed against his warm back and she sighed in relief. She didn't want him to leave. Not now. "I thought you'd leave." She whispered. By the point, Alcide had turned around and stared at her lovingly. He cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing it with a smile.

"After last night? Hell no,"

**A/N: I had no idea how to end it! But… I hope you guys liked it. Sorry about my little hiatus. School started! **


End file.
